


[JJJP]饕餮

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 给文换了个名字() 之前太瞎起了我的错()
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	[JJJP]饕餮

————  
朴珍荣并非没有考虑过与林在范重逢的可能性。  
当年两人毕业时都选择留在首尔，而这座城市其实不算大到难以招架。工作换得再勤，也不过是在这片商业区里相仿的写字楼进进出出，来去于不同的楼层间罢了。只要花上足够的时间，再加上那么一点点运气，总有机会能再见。  
朴珍荣也不是没有期待过老情人重续旧缘的戏码。  
因为仔细想想，他和林在范真的挺好的。同级不同系的两人是在某次校内联谊上认识的，好上之后他们直接在校外租了房，用同床来弥补没法同窗的遗憾。没什么狗血故事，顺风顺水的恋爱一谈就是快三年。直到毕业时，双方一是觉得在一起时间太长难免乏味，二是应该成熟起来开始各自的人生，至此，和平分手。  
但他从未真正设想过自己身处这种状况之中。所以在分开三年后，眼看着林在范的脸猝不及防的出现，他的人就这么走进电梯，向来自视冷静沉稳的朴珍荣一时不知道如何动作。清晨的电梯间沉默而拥挤，而后涌进的宿醉和困倦的人群将他们两个围困在电梯的角落。在来得及寒暄招呼之前，多年不见的前男友突然与你身体紧贴，林在范直面着他的侧脸，呼出的空气无可避免的落在脖子上，朴珍荣隔着薄薄的衬衣都能感觉到旁边的热度。他偏了偏脑袋，转头去看林在范，对方也正好在看他，两人的视线迎头相撞，于无声中惨烈的尖叫纠缠。林在范的面色先是严肃的，过了一会，嘴角挂起一个几乎难以察觉的微笑。朴珍荣低下头去，竟然也不自觉的笑了。他觉得自己心跳有些快。  
林在范的办公层比他低，楼层到达时电梯叮的一声切断了持续的对视。  
“...朴珍荣。”在走之前，林在范有些慌乱的从包中摸出一张名片来，插进他的上衣口袋里。  
\---  
朴珍荣来回翻转手中的那张小卡片，某个熟悉的名字赫然印在上面。  
“林在范。”他用口型描绘着这个名字，然后又读了一遍，这次他念出了声。三个字抵在舌尖，绕进眉心，朴珍荣闭上眼睛，今早的林在范与三年前的他几乎完美的重叠了。他的眉眼神态是熟悉的，他的气息与热度是温暖的，就连最后他念出朴珍荣名字的方式，也恍然间让人觉得亲密无比。如果......  
手机突然振了一下，提示灯随之跟着闪烁起来，朴珍荣回复完消息后又看了一眼扔在桌上的小方块，最终拨下了纸片上的号码。  
\---  
林在范在看到停在公司门口的车时愣了一下。  
“所以才不需要我送你回家？”他问。  
朴珍荣觉得这事无可隐瞒，于是朝对方笑笑，没有出声。  
这时，王嘉尔正好从驾驶座的车窗里伸出一只胳膊，手上拎的塑料袋来回晃动。接着半个脑袋也跟着凑了出来，冲着面前的人笑得一脸阳光灿烂：“Surprise！珍荣啊，我买了你喜欢吃的米肠！”  
“很危险，说了不要把头伸出来。”朴珍荣自然抬手去摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，用上了点力气，想把人按回去。但在他手掌下的那个人却眼睛一转，看见了站在旁边的林在范。见有不认识的人在场，王嘉尔缩回了座位里，双手却还搭在窗户边上。他对这位陌生人低头打了个招呼。  
林在范礼貌的点头回应，然后转头去看朴珍荣，抿着嘴巴笑起来，表情有些玩味：“那我们有时间再联系。”  
“好。”朴珍荣笑了一下，“再见。”  
“谁呀？”等人坐上车，王嘉尔小声问了一句。  
“大学同学。很久没见了，好巧，他也在这栋楼上班。”  
“哦...”王嘉尔点点头，从后视镜里看了一眼林在范的车牌号。  
\---  
[今天能送我回家吗？]  
[好]  
林在范侧身想给朴珍荣系安全带，却被对方打了手背。  
“把我当什么了，”座位上的人看了他一眼，语气有点嫌弃，“我自己会扣。”  
“和以前一模一样。”林在范直起身去握方向盘，“今天没人接？”  
“嗯。”朴珍荣拿出手机，“他今天加班，应该会很晚。”  
“真辛苦。”林在范一边倒车一边心不在焉的应付着，“等会想吃什么？”  
旁边的人没有回答。  
“嗯？”他又问了一遍。  
朴珍荣看着手机没有抬头：“等会儿，我先给小朋友点个外卖。”  
“果然温柔体贴。”林在范面无表情的急急拐了个弯，惯性拉的副驾驶上的人差点一头磕在车窗上。  
朴珍荣瞪了他一眼：“幼稚。”  
晚上十点。  
终于从加班的炼狱中得以脱身。淋过雨的地面还是湿的，昏黄路灯的光线撒在柏油路上，将即将入睡的城市映得影影绰绰。他径直往朴珍荣那儿开去，绕着他男朋友租的那栋小公寓楼下转了一圈，有辆车的车牌倒很是眼熟。  
王嘉尔撇撇嘴，掉头回自己家。  
\---  
“你还是没学会抽烟。”林在范说。  
“没有。”朴珍荣的后脑勺垫他肩膀上，仰头看天花板上的灯，“当初可是你劝我不要抽的。”  
“没错。”  
林在范支起身去够掉在地上的外套，却被按住了手：“别在这抽。”  
“为什么？”  
“不喜欢。”  
林在范闷头笑了一声，还是从口袋里拿出了烟盒，在躺在床上的人眼前晃了晃，“你不喜欢？还是他不喜欢？”  
“嗤，”朴珍荣翻了个身不去看他，“要别人不抽，自己瘾比谁都大。”  
这时林在范已经吸进了一口烟，他掰过朴珍荣赤裸的肩膀，低下去和他接吻。躺着的人皱皱眉头，最终张开嘴，接纳这呛人的烟雾。  
“你小男朋友挺可爱的。”亲吻的间隙，林在范突然说，“外国人？”  
“嗯。”  
“看上去很好骗的样子。”  
“看人不要只看表象。”朴珍荣在他的嘴唇上咬了一口，不置可否。  
“我以为你会找一个...”林在范停顿了一下，想找个合适的形容词。  
“你这样的？”怀里的人抬头问。  
他想了想：“我以为你会去找个三四十岁的男人，也不是抓这种可爱的小屁孩来谈恋爱。”  
“小两岁而已，再说，小孩很有趣啊。”朴珍荣还有半句话没说，他才是被抓的那个。  
林在范重新压上来：“看来我需要拯救一下你不成熟的口味。”  
“那今晚别走了。”他摸着那人后颈上有些扎手的发茬，在气息交换间小声说。  
\---  
“...你好？”林在范感觉到有跟手指戳了戳自己的肩膀，他放下手机回头，看见一张眼熟的笑脸。林在范向来懒得装腔掩饰，却也被这突然的相遇吓了一跳。  
是朴珍荣的小男朋友。  
“你还记得我吗？”对方说，“那天...朴珍荣...”  
“啊，我记得。”林在范挂起一个公式微笑，“你好。”  
下班高峰期过后的电梯还在不断上行，他们俩同时盯着唯一亮起的31层按钮，沉默了一会，还是王嘉尔先开口：“或许...你也是去31层吗？珍荣在这一层上班。”  
林在范想想，觉得也没什么不能说的。  
“嗯。我是去找他。想问晚上要不要一起吃饭。”  
“诶？”对方睁大眼睛，“他说要我等他一会，我就直接上来了。不如我们一起吃吧？”  
所以当朴珍荣背着包从办公室里出来时，看到的是这样的情景。  
“珍荣啊，”王嘉尔一路小跑过来，身后跟着面色复杂的林在范，“我们晚上和在范哥一起吃饭吧。”  
“啊？”朴珍荣看着站在后面的人默默朝他点头，于是有些迟钝的笑起来：“好啊。”  
“我开车来的时候看见你们楼下新开了一家意大利餐厅，要去尝尝吗？”王嘉尔率先一步进了电梯。  
朴珍荣忙着和另一位先生无言对视，对方也一脸无辜的瞪回来。他心不在焉的回答：“好啊。”  
\---  
王嘉尔叫了一瓶红酒。  
朴珍荣本来想拦，但这位小男朋友侧过头来向他撅嘴，说：“可是我想喝。再说，还有在范哥会送我们回去啊。”  
“对吧，在范哥。”他又仰起头，冲着林在范笑。  
桌子那一端的男人勾勾嘴角，礼貌又克制：“没事，你喝吧。”  
心里有鬼，自然也吃的不太自在。  
林在范一副道貌岸然，握着刀叉稳如泰山。  
朴珍荣想喝点酒糊弄过去，却仍然清醒的要命。  
不能喝的是王嘉尔。一杯红酒就眼眶发红，又灌了两三杯，话已经开始多了起来。  
“吃的差不多了，我们走吧。”王嘉尔已经拉着林在范加上了好友，在事态进一步发酵前，朴珍荣选择及时打住。  
王嘉尔先占了副驾驶的位置。  
“在范哥先送珍荣回家吧。”他说。  
林在范从车内的后视镜里看了一眼后座上的朴珍荣，对方的脸上读不出表情。  
“好啊。”那个人说，“先送我吧，我家比较近。”  
\---  
等朴珍荣上了楼，林在范才掉头开出去。  
王嘉尔坐在旁边的位置上折腾自己的手指，突然说：“你们以前关系很好吧。”  
“嗯。不差。”林在范点头。  
“真好。”王嘉尔向后躺去，“不过，在范哥，你知道为什么我让你先送珍荣回家吗？”  
林在范在等红灯的间隙转头看了一眼，旁边人的脸颊因为酒精而泛出点粉红色，他窝在座位里眯起眼睛对他笑，眸子亮晶晶的，整个人醉的恰如其分，面上一点也看不出态度偏差。  
“因为他家近？”  
“不是。”王嘉尔摇摇头。  
沉默填满狭小的空间，就在林在范以为他不会再回答时，座椅上的人却突然指着路边一家便利店说：“因为我想吃冰淇淋。但是珍荣总叫我不要吃太多，如果先送我，我就吃不到了。”  
“你醉了？”林在范皱起眉头，把车停到路边去确认这人没有说胡话。  
“没有。”他摇头，“好热。我真的想吃冰淇淋。”  
王嘉尔买了只甜筒，林在范买了包烟。  
回到车上，他抽出一支，礼节性的问：“我可以...？”  
王嘉尔咬一口冰淇淋，又摇头：“车里别抽烟了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我讨厌烟味。”他说。  
“那我烟瘾上来了怎么办？”林在范觉得有些好笑，明明是自己的车。  
王嘉尔想了一会，举起手里的甜筒送到他嘴边：“吃这个吧。”  
林在范一时不知如何招架，但眼前这个漂亮的小男孩就这么缩在座位上静静的看他，脸上挂着点若有似无的笑，手里举着甜筒，理直气壮得像在举着什么真理的火把。所以不只是漂亮，还有点倔。林在范想，这孩子眼睛真大，以至于眼里的那点坦然无辜全直白流露出来，直往人心里戳，还非要从你心里剜出点什么不可。于是鬼使神差的，他真的低头咬了一口王嘉尔手里的冰淇淋，巧克力味，甜得要命。对方满意的收回手，沾着巧克力的嘴角扯出一丝近乎等于计谋得逞的笑。  
“还想抽烟吗？”他问，拿舌尖去舔嘴上的巧克力。  
林在范愣了一下，回头去看前面的路，烟终究被扔在一边了。  
他清清嗓子：“走吗？”  
“等一下，”王嘉尔捏着吃剩的包装纸，“我手上脏，在范哥帮我扣安全带吧。”  
林在范缓慢的转过头，对方老老实实挂起一副求助的姿态。他突然有点生气，但又觉得有趣，被幼稚的算计牵着鼻子走的感觉是全然陌生的，林在范向来讨厌被动，但这会儿，他却只能沉默的俯下身，一手拽着带子去摸索座位旁边那个小插口。距离拉近到衣衫摩擦，他们的视线却没断开过，王嘉尔不动作也不说话，只弯起泛红的眼角冲他笑，笑的一脸纯良人畜无害。  
终于扣好后，这人摸出抽屉里的纸巾擦手：“现在送我回家吧。”  
他说话的语气和眨眼睛的方式，好像根本没醉过似的。  
\---  
朴珍荣一颗一颗系着衬衫扣子，忽然想起来问：“那天，后来他有说什么吗？”  
那天，在下车前，王嘉尔朝他勾勾手指，像是要说什么惊天秘密。他下意识靠过去。这人身上还带着那种巧克力冰淇淋的味道。  
“再见。”他说，然后整个人仰头笑起来，露出两颗小兔牙，仿佛觉得逗弄某位严肃先生是件有意思的事情。人走后，林在范做的第一件事是去拿那包被扔开的烟。他抽出一根，点燃了，手有些抖。  
林在范摇摇头：“没有。”  
“嗯。”朴珍荣没什么表情，抓起搭在椅背上的外套，“没事那我先走了。”  
“我送你？”  
“不用，今天车在我这里。”  
“他的车？”他打趣道，“你就不会觉得良心不安吗？”  
“这句话同样回敬给你。”朴珍荣半真半假的对他笑。  
门被带上了。  
林在范捏着手机犹豫了一会，还给王嘉尔发了条消息：  
[在哪呢？]  
很快收到回复：  
[加班]  
[周末还加班。]  
[对啊，领导召唤]  
[你没开车吧。]  
[所以在范哥要来接我吗？]  
林在范在察觉到自己笑出来之前，他已经打出两个字：  
[好啊。]  
\---  
餐厅的光线昏暗，只有座位上方的射灯亮得发白，头顶的两颗小玻璃球悬在一个尴尬的高度，将灼热的光线均匀的扑在每道菜上。林在范心不在焉的夹了一筷子送进嘴里，抬头去看对方。王嘉尔撑着脑袋，吃得一脸苦大仇深。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
对面的人皱起眉头：“太辣了。”  
“不吃辣为什么不说。”  
“我以为没这么辣。”王嘉尔可怜巴巴的望着他，“对不起。”  
小孩就是麻烦，林在范拉着人走出店门的时候想，他回头去问身后：“那你想吃什么？”  
王嘉尔在甜品店买了块芝士蛋糕，林在范点了杯冰美式，一边玩手机一边等他吃完。  
他们走回刚才吃饭的餐厅门口取车。  
天已经黑得透透的。路程不远，他们走得很慢，林在范踏在地上的每一步都像是在碾自己的脚后跟。装作不经意抬头瞟一眼身边的人，小孩总是不懂生活有多糟心，所以在他的印象里，王嘉尔好像总是在笑的，但今晚那点月光勾出他平静的侧脸却有些冷漠淡然，这让林在范心里莫名的别扭起来。好像察觉到他的注视，王嘉尔抬起头，此时他们正好走到暖黄的路灯下，于是那笑容又回来了，嘴角向上翘起，露出两道小括号。以至于刚才只像恍惚间的幻觉。  
男孩突然伸手，去摸林在范眼睛上的两颗痣。  
“好神奇。”他说，“像画上去的一样。”  
冰凉的手指贴在皮肤上。林在范没有躲闪，他垂着眼帘看他，张张嘴，好半天才吐出一句：“你更神奇。”  
“为什么？”王嘉尔不解的抬头，睫毛在眼下拢出一小块阴影，瞳孔却依然映出面前的人即将失控的冷静。  
林在范无法自持的低头吻他。  
王嘉尔的嘴唇凉凉的，但很快就温暖起来，柔软的唇瓣尝起来有他不喜欢的芝士蛋糕的味道。  
男孩环住他的脖子，在接吻的空隙撒娇似的说：“抱抱我吧。”  
入夜不深，周末的街道填满人群与车流，林在范把人搂进怀里，有些别扭。但随后又觉得，就这么幼稚吧唧的，也挺好。  
\---  
笨蛋，朴珍荣想，你玩不过他的。那个不安分的小骗子。  
\---  
王嘉尔双手捧住了林在范的脸，表情是明亮的，不标准的韩语将尾音压得很重，嗓音却沙哑低沉：“能让我们珍荣这么舍不得的男孩子，我也想知道是什么滋味。”他坐在厨房的料理台上，双腿圈起林在范的腰，把人拉得更近了。撅起嘴巴，乖乖送过去一个吻。  
林在范碾着他的下唇，用舌头去撬开牙关，怕痛的男孩子张开嘴，舌尖羞怯的迎接对方渐渐激烈的攻势，也尝试着去舔舔林在范的嘴角作为回应。男人被勾得蹿起一团火，按住他的后颈带着点狠劲的更用力压了上去，王嘉尔在亲吻间溢出一点鼻音，但全然没有躲闪。  
林在范托着他赤裸的大腿跌跌撞撞走回卧室。男孩的后背摔在床上，身体陷进柔软的床单里轻微晃动着，眼睛有些失神的看过来。他俯下身，重新啃咬对方殷红湿润的嘴唇，手心顺着后腰向下，贴着内裤的松紧带边缘滑进去。  
王嘉尔别开头，掺杂着小口而急促的喘息，他的唇瓣贴在林在范的耳廓边悄声开合，他说：“尽管可以用力。我也想让你在这里留下珍荣身上那样的淤青。”  
再醒来的时候，太阳已经升的很高了。暖洋洋的光线透过没拉严实的两块窗帘布间的缝隙钻进来。王嘉尔借着橙黄色的光，眯起眼睛看了一会儿还在睡觉的林在范。他忍不住伸手摸摸对方挺直的鼻梁，又去戳他眼皮上两颗并排的小痣。  
他快乐得几乎要哼起歌来。  
王嘉尔想，这全世界的好风景，最棒的芝士和巧克力，好看的男孩子和漂亮的姑娘，都等着我呢。我全都要试一试。

-FIN-


End file.
